Friday the 13th
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Tony has always hated Friday the 13th. It just wasn't his day.


More Pepperony! (Yay!) This is reflecting my horrible Friday the 13th. But Tony might have it a little worse than I did. Hehe. Posting this a day late. (Sorry.)

Disclaimer: Do not own Iron Man, Sherlock Holmes, or Friday the 13th. That goes out to the respective creators.

* * *

Pepper walked into her boss's mansion. Silence. Usually she would hear Tony's music blaring downstairs, but there was nothing. "Tony?" She moved through the house searching for her boss. Nothing. Pepper was starting to worry. _'Where could he be?'_ She was going to look the one place she hadn't

She stood outside his bedroom door and sighed. "Tony?" Pepper slowly opened the door to find Tony laying in his-abnormally large-bed, staring at the ceiling. "Tony. Why are you still laying in bed?"

Tony raised his head to look at Pepper. "It's Friday…the thirteenth." Then his head plopped back down on the pillow.

Pepper stared. She tried to contain a small laugh, but couldn't. Through the laughter, she spoke between the breaths. "Tony I…never..thought you to be…one of those…superstitious people." She was finally settling down.

Tony sat up again and glared. "Don't you remember that one Friday the 13th? The one with the uh…" he shivered.

Of course Pepper remembered. There was a creepy stalker chick, that somehow got into his office and tried to have, well 'relations' with him. He was scared for life. Then his hair appointment didn't go so well. And…well his day was pretty much crap. "That was one day Tony. One day. Not every Friday the 13th will be that horrible."

"All of my Friday's of the 13th have been crap Pep! All of them!" Tony laid down again. "I am _not_ moving from this bed until eight o'clock tonight.!" He curled onto his side away from Pepper.

"Why eight?" She walked over so he could see her. Just to have him turn over the other way. She sighed and walked on the other side.

Tony looked at her and gave her a genuine smile. "Because that's when I'm going to watch the Friday the 13th movie!"

Pepper cocked her head to the side. "Why would you watch the movie, if it's such a bad day?"

Tony shrugged, still smiling. "Because that's the only part of the day that doesn't suck. The nights are awesome."

She shook her head. "Could you please just sign these papers. Then I'll leave you alone for the day. For the most part anyway."

He looked at her for a moment. He seemed as though he were thinking over what she was saying. Tony sighed. "Fine. Gimme a pen." She handed him the pen. Tony started to sign but the pen wasn't working. He shook it. That wasn't smart on his part. The pen somehow exploded all over him.

Pepper gawked. Maybe Tony was right about this day hating him. Tony looked at her, ink covering his clothes, bed sheets, and face. "Not a word Pep. Not one word." He got up and walked into his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower! Hopefully I don't slip and die!"

* * *

Shaking her head, Pepper left to go to the office. She didn't think this would be a good day if she stayed. But she also wasn't sure if it was so safe to leave him all alone.

Tony stepped out of the shower, with thankfully no injuries. He put the towel around his waist, and stepped in front of his mirror. Wiping away the steamed up mirror he sighed. _'Please let this day end'_ Even though the day just started. He got dressed and walked out, only to trip and face plant into his carpet. Tony groaned. "Sir, are you alright." Jarvis' voice asked.

He spoke into the carpet. "Peachy." Tony rolled over onto his back. "Please let this be over!"

After a few more hours of laying in his bed, Tony got hungry. _'Should I get up?'_ His stomach growled loudly. _'I'll risk it.'_ He slowly crawled out of the sheets and walked down the stairs. He stepped down each step carefully so he wouldn't trip down any of them. He reached the bottom with no incident.

He sighed in relief and started walking, when he ran his foot into the leg of his couch. "Son of a-" Tony held his foot, and balanced himself on the other. He continued to limp his way to the kitchen. Sitting on a chair, Tony rubbed his newly bruised toes.

A minute later, when the pain subsided, he rose and walked over to the refrigerator and opened it to see what he could find. He found a frozen pizza in the freezer and placed it in the oven. "Hmm." Tony set the timer and walked towards the couch. He stepped around it carefully so he would not have a repeat of last time.

Turning the television on, Tony turned it to the movie channel and saw Sherlock Holmes playing. It was at the part where Holmes was fighting Dredger, the giant man, in Reordan's home. Tony was enjoying the movie so much he didn't even smell the smoke coming from the kitchen. That's when Jarvis broke him from his trance on the film.

"Sir, I believe your food has been slightly overcooked."

"Huh?" Tony looked up from the movie and saw the smoke filtering throughout the house. "Oh shit!" He jumped up and ran to the kitchen. On his way in his side clipped the edge of the counter. "Ah!" He grabbed a pot holder and grabbed the charcoaled pizza from the oven. Throwing it on the stove he looked inside to see the oven on fire.

"Jarvis! Where's the fire extinguisher?" Tony threw the pot holder off somewhere behind himself.

"It's in the bottom left cupboard, sir." Tony darted over to it and yanked the cupboard open. Thankfully, the extinguisher was there. He ran back over and used it. The fire had gotten bigger. It was like a dragon spouting fire out of its mouth, looking for a meal. It took a minute for Tony to fully vanquish the flames, but he sighed in relief when he did. _'I think I'll wait till tonight to eat anything.'_ Tony dropped the extinguisher and started walking out of the, now partially blackened, kitchen.

Right when Tony thought he was in the clear, his foot met the discarded pot holder. Tripping over on it he fell backwards, lightly (in a sense) smacking his head on the floor. "Oww." He lifted his head and rubbed it. Tony slowly rose and avoided tripping on the pot holder again.

_'That's it I'm staying in my bed till Pepper comes back!'_ He trudged, carefully, up the stairs and back into his bed. It was nice to fall asleep again.

* * *

Pepper walked into the house again for the second time that day. Silence. But there was a faint smell of smoke. "Tony?" _'Wow kind of déjà vu.'_ She went to the kitchen first and gawked at what she found. The place was nearly all black. _'What did he _do_?'_ She tightened her hold on the Chinese food she'd picked up for him. She was worried. "Jarvis?"

"Yes Miss Potts?" Jarvis would have been laughing if he could. Seeing his creator so flustered in one day was just so amusing.

"Where's Tony?" She was hoping he was still breathing. But he had to be alive. Jarvis would have called if he wasn't…she hoped.

"Mr. Stark is currently in his sleeping chambers."

"Thank you Jarvis." Pepper sighed. She walked up the stairs and reached Tony's bedroom door. "Tony? I brought you some Chinese food." She walked in to see him laying on his stomach in the bed. She could already see the bump forming on the back of his head.

Tony spoke into the carpet. Something that resembled. "Thank you Pepper. Can you get me an ice pack."

When Pepper returned with the ice pack, tony snatched it from her and put it on his swollen head. "What happened to you Tony?" He launched into his bad day of misfortune. When he finished, Pepper snickered a little. "Well maybe Friday the 13th isn't your day."

"Agreed." Tony smiled at her. "Want to watch the movie with me?"

"Is it the older or the newer one?"

"The newer. It's the one with Jared Padalecki. He's awesome." Tony beamed at her, causing to give her a slight blush.

"Sure."

That night when they watched the movie, Pepper clung to Tony as though she were scared. Tony thought he was the most amazing genius in the world. _'Get a girl to watch a scary movie, she'll cling.'_ Pepper knew what he was thinking, for the most part.

Why do you think she let him think that?

_'Maybe Friday the 13__th__ isn't so bad after all.'_ Tony thought.

Then the ceiling fan crashed on top of the TV, right when Jason broke through the wooden dock.

_'Never mind.'_

Lawl! I actually was watching that exact part of Sherlock Holmes when I typed that.

And Jared Padaleki is pretty awesome!

Anyway...

R&R Cause me loves you!


End file.
